Question: Which of the following numbers is a multiple of 2? ${45,55,61,94,111}$
Answer: The multiples of $2$ are $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ ..... In general, any number that leaves no remainder when divided by $2$ is considered a multiple of $2$ We can start by dividing each of our answer choices by $2$ $45 \div 2 = 22\text{ R }1$ $55 \div 2 = 27\text{ R }1$ $61 \div 2 = 30\text{ R }1$ $94 \div 2 = 47$ $111 \div 2 = 55\text{ R }1$ The only answer choice that leaves no remainder after the division is $94$ $ 47$ $2$ $94$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $2$ are contained within the prime factors of $94$ $94 = 2\times47 2 = 2$ Therefore the only multiple of $2$ out of our choices is $94$. We can say that $94$ is divisible by $2$.